Narragansett Nation
Has a house at Rhode Island's place and they've always had a pretty good relationship considering everything. -One of the leading tribes of New England. Very influential in the early 17th century and rivaled by few. -When Massachusetts and Wampanoag allied together, Narragansett sent a snakeskin filled with arrows to Massachusetts in 1621 as a warning. (He and Wampanoag weren't exactly on good terms) Massachusetts responded to the "gift" by sending back the snakeskin filled with bullets. Narragansett changed his mind about attacking the bold infant colony. -When Providence left Massachusetts' house she was able to get Narragansett to sell her land to live on. They were very friendly and she would later introduce him to Rhode Island. -During the Pequot War, Providence and Rhode Island convinced Narragansett not to fight Massachusetts and Connecticut and instead to side with them. Narragansett agreed to their request and fought against Pequot but when he saw how brutal the New Englanders could be during war he was disgusted and returned home. -After the Pequot War he had a lot of arguments with Mohegan (Pequot's sibling) over who had a right to Pequot's old land. Their argument would eventually lead to war between the two tribes. Narragansett almost won the war until the New Englanders (not sure which ones yet but I'm assuming Massachusetts and/or Connecticut) suddenly swooped in to save Mohegan and threatened to invade Narragansett if he kept attacking. Narragansett was forced to sign a peace treaty. -When King Philip's war started Narragansett and Rhode Island were neutral and didn't fight. However, Massachusetts and Connecticut believed he was harboring Wampanoag and made a premptive strike against him. (Great Swamp Fight) Because of this Narragansett began to attack all the New Engalnders including Providence and Rhode Island. (Providence's home was destroyed and she was badly injured) -Mohegan and Connecticut were the ones who captured Narragansett's chief (Canonchet?) during King Philip's war. When Canonchet was sentenced to death, he requested that Mohegan's chief be the one to do it. Connecticut and Mohegan agreed to his request. -After King Philip's War, Narragansett had to become Rhode Island's servant for a while and struggled to maintain his cultural identity. -During the 1700's Rhode Island gave Narragansett a church specially for him and his people. (Part of the Great Awakening stuff) Narragansett has held onto ownership of that church and the land around it ever since. He used his ownership of this to later help him achieve federal recognition. -Because Narragansett's people had intermarried so much with settlers, Rhode Island eventually began to challenge Narragansett about who his people really belonged to. Rhode Island claimed they were just as much his by blood and so Narragansett wasn't really an Indian Nation anymore. He wanted Narragansett to become an American citizen and officially start living in his house with him and Providence. Narragansett would argue against this by claiming he was a multicultural nation (Which is shocking for an Indian Nation to say since most insist on certain amounts of their blood and proof of racial identity). Rhode Island still continued to try to "detribalize" him and his people. -Narragansett made the mistake of agreeing to sale his land and instantly regretted it. This caused quite a bit of trouble between him and Rhode Island until he achieved federal recognition (more on this later) Category:Indian Nations